The 15th February
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Neji is on an important mission during Valentine's Day, so Tenten and him just celebrate the 15th February instead. Tenten/Neji


A/N: I posted this story today instead of Valentine's Day because I thought it fits the story line more. This is a little bit of a sequel for my first Neji/Tenten story 'Christmas tradition'. A big thanks to YenGirl who motivated me to write a sequel :) So I hope you and all of you enjoy it :)

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Neji and Tenten confessed their feelings for each other on Christmas Eve. Someone who didn't know them and their relationship might say that they didn't really admit their feelings for one another, but in their own way they did. It hadn't taken dramatic love promises or big gestures for them to know what the other felt. One look and an underlying message in the few words they spoke had been enough for them to be sure they felt the same.

They wanted to let these new feelings develop slowly without rushing into it. This was the reason why they never told anyone about their relationship, even thought Tenten was sure Hinata knew something was up. The brown haired kunoichi wasn't one to brag about her boyfriend like others did, she was content with just sitting together with Neji in silence with her head on his shoulder. In his own way he was affectionate towards her and she knew how difficult it was for him to do so. Due to his past and all the years of distancing himself from everyone it was still difficult for him to trust someone, but he was willing to try for her. Knowing this it meant so much to her when he took her hand in his when they were alone. It was a slow process, but they were doing it at their own pace, what they had was too special to rush it.

It were small signs that told her how much he really cared about her. She was sure he wasn't aware that when facing an enemy now he always stood a little in front of her instead of only besides her or how he kept an eye on her during battle. So far they still hadn't kissed, but seeing Neji act this way around her was all Tenten needed to be happy.

Almost two month after Christmas Valentine's Day came around and Tenten was not sure if they would spend the day together. Not only was Neji still on a mission, but she didn't knew if he had ever heard about the day of love. After all before things changed between them he was only focusing on his training so an event like this was surely not on his mind.

It was already afternoon and Neji had still not arrived and for the first time Tenten found herself actually wanting to celebrate Valentine's Day. They didn't have to do anything special, but she really wanted him by her side when she saw all the couples in love walking around. Sighing she walked back to her house, today it seemed even more lonely than it always did.

On the 15th February Tenten woke up later than she normally did. Somehow she couldn't fall asleep for a long time yesterday. Getting ready for the day she stepped outside to train with her weapons. It was then that she almost missed the small note on her doorstep. Picking up the sheet of paper she immediately saw Neji's graceful writing. Her eyes widened when she read the neatly placed words. He wanted her to come to a Hyuga family dinner tonight? She had to read it again to make sure she got the right meaning. He really wanted her to formally meet his clan?

It had been a long time ago that Tenten found herself so speechless. Of course she had met Hiashi before when they returned from missions or when she met Neji in front of the Hyuga compound to walk to the training grounds together and Hinata and her were friends, but this was different. Formally meeting them meant that Neji must be really serious about their relationship. Not that she had ever doubted that his feelings for her ran deep, but this was a huge step.

She was still a little stunned when she found herself dressed in her elegant Chinese dress in front of the Hyuga compound a few hours later. Almost hesitant she knocked on the massive front door. Neji dressed in a formal kimono opened the door and the side of his lips switched up in the slightest smile.

"I'm glad youaccepted my invitation."

"Neji, you know what it means when I go in the there."

"I'm quiet aware." He only replied and lead the way to the dinning hall.

The first thing Tenten realized when she entered the room were the many pairs of white eyes that stared emotionless at her. To say it was intimidating was an understatement. Suddenly she felt Neji's hand at the small of her back and she felt a little of her confidence come back. It was amazing how he with just his presence gave her strength. He lead her closer to the table and introduced her to his clan. Everyone only offered her a light nodded as a greeting, but she was sure in Hyuga terms that was the closest to friendly they could be to strangers. Hinata was the only one who offered her a small smile which Tenten returned. When it was Hiashi's time to greet her she saw his lips move the tiniest bit upwards, the closest to a smile she had ever seen the man wear.

To her surprise Neji lead her to a seat close to the clan head, while he took a seat between her and Hiashi. Tenten knew that a lot had changed in the Hyuga clan, but that Neji sat next to the clan head on the same level as Hinata surprised her. In the beginning she felt like everyone on the table was watching her to wait for a mistake in her behavior or words, but when Hiashi asked her how she forged her weapons and which techniques she preferred she didn't care any longer.

Neji watched contently how Tenten's tensed back relaxed when she talked about her passion for weapons. Of course was he aware how closely his clan was analyzing her, it was after all the first time a non-Hyuga was present at a family dinner. He almost had to smile when he thought back how she had greeted him. As if he didn't know what it would mean when he invited her to this dinner. Despite never caring about Valentine's Day Neji had been around Hinata enough to know about the occasion and he knew that being alone on this day must have been hard for Tenten. That was when this idea had entered his mind, it was the most thoguhtful present he could think of. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and how serious he was about their relationship and this dinner was better than any words he could stumble on.

Even Neji was surprised when during the evening not only Hiashi but a few other Hyugas warmed up to Tenten so much to actually ask her about making special weapons for them. However he should have known that if anyone could get Hyugas to open up it would be Tenten. When it got late he offered to bring her home, ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Tenten couldn't be more happier than when Neji and her walked to her house. Not only was he holding her hand openly for everyone to see, but he also revealed how serious he was about them in front of his clan.

When they came to her front door both faced each other. In this light Neji's eyes looked more lavender than white and Tenten could help but get lost in them. Not that she would ever tell him that she thought his eyes varied from white to lavender in different lights or how amazing they looked.

"Thank you Neji, that really meant a lot to me."

"It's the least I could do for not being with you yesterday."

So he knew about Valentine's Day and he wanted to make something special for her to show her that he cared deeply for her.

"I think the 15th February is my new favorite day." She smiled brightly at him and he knew it was time he took the final step.

Slowly he leaned in to wait for her reaction. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw what he was about to do. It seemed he was finally ready to kiss her. She had been wrong, this day just got better. Leaning in as well their eyes closed and their lips met softly.

In this moment Tenten knew it had been right to wait for their first kiss. This was more meaningful than cheap roses on Valentine's Day, this was how they celebrated their love on February the 15th.

* * *

A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day to all of you :)


End file.
